Portal Breach Stock Pot Inn
A comfy little inn where people are free to reside, free of charge. Offers free food, cable, wi-fi and room service. Owned and run by Link (Wind Waker). Staff Characters on Staff *Innkeeper - Link (Wind Waker) *Assistant Innkeeper - Link (N64) *Head of Security - Impa *Security Assistant - Zelda/Sheik Known Staff NPCs ''' *Head Waitress - Rosa *Cook - Komatsu *Janitor - Roger Description Contrary to popular and canon belief, it is not situated in East Clock Town (at least this one isn't). Ideally located near the edge of the residential district, the Portal Breach Stock Pot Inn offers free accommodation for all who lacks private housing. Offers free food, cable, wi-fi, room service and plenty of cosy rooms all furnished with basic furniture – no honeymoon or VIP private suites though. The reception area, whilst not spectacular or fancily furnished, has a variety of leaflets and brochures about various areas of the city and with enough cosy armchairs and sofas in the lounge area opposite making it a perfect place to curl up and casually hang out in (or spy on everybody who comes through the inn’s front door). Layout Restaurant with made to order breakfast menu, lunch and dinner comes in buffet style and dishes varies depending on kitchen staff’s mood and residents’ requests. Underground carparking is available, computer rooms and scatterings of small lounges spreads across the four floors with the lobby having the most chairs and cosy fireplace perfect for sipping hot beverages and reading books in front of. '''No. of Floors: 4 (excluding rooftop where bell is situated) No. of Lifts: 2 No. of Rooms: 200 '''Travel: '''Bus and taxi stops are right outside the entrance door. Inn Information Security Measures *In the case of fire, please assemble outside the inn's front door and beside the taxi stand. Residents and employees are encouraged to NOT run around screaming like headless cuccos, to remain calm and preferably arrange into groups according to the floor your room is on. *In the case of a dangerous environment outside of the inn, we would do all we can to ensure the inn remains unharmed and the tenants safe. In the event a of being trapped within the building, please follow staff instructions. Fear not, there are some plans to get you to an alternative safe location if the inn is no longer considered a safe zone. *The inn is protected by security magic wards, strengthening the building's structure and malicious deeds with intent to cause harm those within the inn's perimeters would twitch warning signs for security personnel. *Malicious intent outside but still within the general vicinity of the inn will be detected and depending on the levels of said malicious intent, entry might be barred via magical barrier. *Sound dampening wards are available on request if your neighbour proves excessively noisy and cannot be controlled by a firm talking to. *All postal mail are received at the reception desk where it will be sorted then passed on to the tenants. As with hotel standard security/privacy procedure, we do not give out tenant's room numbers willy-nilly nor are they left up or our to public eye and knowledge who resides in what room. We apologise in advance for the inconvenience. *The innkeeper reserves the right to remove offensive parties from the premises if they prove to be a danger to themselves, the inn or any of its occupants. Additional Notes *The bell atop the inn rings everyday at 6 in the morning and 6 in the evening. It's not really LOUD, but it's noticeable, especially on the highest floor. *The innkeeper could be found at the reception area, his office or his room (321). *Pets are allowed though it is the pet owner’s responsibility to care for them and ensure they don’t cause trouble to others. *The inn is locked up at 11pm. Residents, your room key doubles up as a key to the front door of the inn so please do not lose it. If you do and found yourself late coming home, Link could buzz you through if you ring the bell enough to wake him up (good luck with that!). *The inn uses cardkeys instead of regular metal keys. Though in the event of power failure and the cardkeys cannot be used, Link does own several rings of metal keys that could have access to every single room in the building. *Breakfast in the restaurant area is à la carte (times: 6am - 10:30am). *Lunch in the restaurant area is served buffet style (times: 11:30am - 3pm). *Dinner in the restuarant area are served buffet style (times: 5:30pm-10pm). Category:Locations